


Garden of Faith

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Café, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Muggle AU, Past hurt, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Trust Issues, Winter, city life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: Petunia had gone mad. She was sure of it. The next morning, she looked up Remus Lupin's home address and found out where he lived. She had to see him. She wasn't sure why. It was like she was a magnet being drawn to him. Who was the stalker now?





	Garden of Faith

Petunia hated winter. Not only was it freezing outside, people did not know how to drive in snowy weather. Which meant she had to walk every day to work to make sure she didn't piss herself off because of all the other drivers not knowing how to drive. It was a very relatable story for most, but Petunia was especially bitter. She didn't always used to be this way, and she knew that. But too many things had happened to her to make her feel second rate that she figured it didn't even matter anymore. It was better to be resentful towards the world than to let it hurt you. This mindset naturally created trust issues.

It started like any other winter day. Petunia was walking to work in her heels that were required for her job when she slipped on some ice on the sidewalk. She was preparing herself for her embarrassing and painful fall, when suddenly she landed in some stranger's arms. As it was happening, Petunia wondered if this was going to be the start of some horrible Lifetime romance movie, but she reminded herself that it would only become that if she let it become that.

The stranger that stopped her fall was handsome, in a very understated sort of way. He had a scar on his left cheek, and his hair was a shaggy dark blonde. Petunia tried not to notice the kindness in his eyes. Who knew what his true motives were, especially since most strangers don't just save people from falling on ice in the middle of the street. Especially if you had never met them before.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked. He helped Petunia back to her feet, and she stepped away from him quickly and brushed away imaginary dust from her pleated skirt. The genuine concern on his face was alarming. Why would he care about a stranger's well-being? Most people didn't. Petunia had learned that the hard way.

"I'm fine," she answered shortly, "If you don't excuse me-"

She then tried to continue walking past him to head to work, but she heard him following her. As she rounded the corner, she turned her body around to face him again. Traffic was wizzing by and other people were passing them on the sidewalk, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to be stalked. That was exactly what his plan was, to be kind and then stalk her on her way to work to take advantage of her. This was not Petunia's first rodeo. 

"Look," Petunia started, "I know you helped me with my fall, and thanks for that, I guess, but I'm not doing anything for you or giving anything to you. So please don't try anything. I have pepper-spray in my purse."

She felt around in her purse for her pepper-spray, but then she remembered she left it on the counter. She didn't show this on her face though, she tried to make her face look as intimidating as possible.

She was surprised when the stranger laughed. His laugh was so warm that Petunia could feel he warmth washing over her, but she tried to ignore it. Strangers could not be trusted.

"You are trying really hard to be intimidating," he commented, "But it isn't working."

Petunia glared at him and watched as people turned around to watch their interaction on the sidewalk.

"What is it you want from me?" She asked him, "I have to be to work in ten minutes."

She looked down at her wristwatch, and now she only had nine minutes. If she was late to work, she was not going to be happy.

"I have seen you walking to work before, and I have always been meaning to approach you."

Petunia cocked her brow, "This is not a good way to start this conversation, I was just talking about strangers and me not giving you any favors-"

The man blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He appeared to be nervous. 

"I-I didn't mean it like that," he added, "I just meant that I have always wanted to ask you out. I work at the Cafe you pass every single day. It isn't like I am just seeking you out like som-some creeper!"

Petunia didn't say anything and watched as he tried to calm himself down. He was not good at this, but she knew she wasn't either. The last time she tried to ask someone out, she puked on his shoes. She wasn't sure what came over her or why she even said her next words, but they just felt right.

"I'll come get coffee from you sometime," she replied, "You're at the Marauders Cafe, right?"

He nodded. 

She then gave him a forced and awkward smile and turned on her heel to head to work. He didn't follow her this time, and she didn't dare look over her shoulder at him. He would forget about her and she would forget about him. No harm done.

* * *

Petunia twirled her blonde hair between her fingers in front of her vanity mirror. It was the next day, and she had been dreaming about the stranger all night long. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. Maybe he did have good intentions, unlike Vernon. Maybe not all men were bad. She shook that thought out of her head and told herself not to be foolish.

But that didn't stop her from stopping by the coffee shop casually to get some coffee.

When she approached the register, the stranger was nowhere to be seen, but there was a handsome man behind the counter instead. His grey eyes reminded her of stormy nights and she thought his wavy black hair needed to be trimmed. She tried not to stare at him for too long. His name-tag said Sirius, and he was smiling at her.

"How can you I help you today?" He asked her with the fakest customer service voice she had ever heard.

She gave him a dead-pan stare until he started to get uncomfortable, then he dropped the act.

"Sorry for the voice, it just works with some of our customers."

"It doesn't work with me," she replied, "And I would like a small Decaf Vanilla Latte."

"Coming right up!" He told her.

After he rang up her order, he went to his machines and went to work. Petunia caught herself looking around for the stranger, and she felt a flush rise up her neck as soon as he came out from the back. When he caught sight of her, he smiled widely. Sirius caught sight of their interaction and smirked.

"Hi there," the stranger greeted her, "I'm so glad you ended up coming."

Petunia just gave him an awkward smile and didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. 

The barista named Sirius approached them with her drink and gave the stranger a knowing look.

"I should have known you were the girl he was waiting for," Sirius told you, "He has been gazing out the window at you for weeks now."

The stranger blushed and so did Petunia. She looked down and away from the strangers face to his name-tag. His name was Remus.

"Go away, Sirius," Remus hissed, "I'll deal with you later."

Sirius winked at Petunia and walked to the back of the cafe. For being early in the morning, there weren't many customers. It was rather surprising.

Remus and Petunia stared at each other for a few moments until it seemed that Remus composed himself.

"Would-would you like to sit down?" He asked her.

She looked at her watch and knew she had forty-five minutes until they needed her at work. She left her apartment early on purpose.

Petunia nodded and followed Remus to the nearest table. Once they sat down, he rubbed the back of his neck again. She realized quickly it was a nervous habit of his.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself before, I'm Remus."

"Petunia," she replied.

She watched as his eyes perked up, "Petunia's are my mom's favorite flowers. She also loves lilies."

Petunia felt the burning anger in her gut and tried to push it down. Anytime the name or flower Lily was mentioned, Petunia thought she would explode from rage. She must have not kept composure, because Remus was suddenly stuttering and apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you?" He seemed confused, and she didn't blame him.

She got up abruptly and said, "I have got to go."

She didn't let him say another word as she dashed out of the shop. She got to work early and sat at her desk - she almost decided to beat her head against it.

* * *

The next time she ran into him, it was a random occurrence. She was doing her Sunday morning grocery shopping when she rounded the corner and he was there picking out his soy milk. His eyes got large as he saw her, and she realized he looked afraid. He didn't say anything at first, so she figured she would be polite and apologize. She knew nothing would happen with him, but she didn't want to be remembered by him like that.

"I'm sorry about the other day," she confessed, "I just have an.. uh.. issue with lilies." 

He scrunched his brow and avoided eye contact with her. He nodded.

"I'm-uh, sorry I upset you, I guess."

He tried to walk past her, but he clumsily dropped his soy milk on the ground. She bent down to pick it up for him and he watched her. As she handed it back to him, she felt a spark rush through her fingers. She flinched back. By the look on his face, she knew he felt it, too. Maybe she was going crazy now.

"Have a good day, Remus," she said formally. Then she rushed off down another aisle and out of his sight.

* * *

She couldn't stop thinking about him, and it was driving her mad. She stared at her own reflection in her vanity mirror for a long time and looked at the redness surrounding her blue eyes. She couldn't sleep. She had to know who he was. 

It was then she grabbed her laptop and started research on the Marauder's Cafe. She learned that Remus was the owner, and his name was Remus Lupin. He started the Cafe with his best friend, Sirius Black. He was a philanthropist, and she wasn't surprised. He ran many events at the Cafe to help those in need. His kind eyes were smiling back at her through her laptop screen. Frustrated, she slammed it shut and laid back on her bed and shut her eyes. Vernon claimed he was a philanthropist, too.

* * *

Petunia had gone mad. She was sure of it. The next morning, she looked up Remus Lupin's home address and found out where he lived. She had to see him. She wasn't sure why. It was like she was a magnet being drawn to him. Who was the stalker now?

Petunia nervously knocked on the door of his apartment and smoothed down her blouse. She was about to run away when she realized how creepy she was being when Remus opened the door. He looked stunned to see her.

"Petunia?" 

"H-hi," she stuttered, "I'm sorry, this is really weird."

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her upper arm gently. She felt the sparks shoot up her body again and lifted her head up to look into his eyes. They were hazel, but unlike any kind of hazel eyes she had seen before. They had so much gold in them. She was pretty sure they would count as their own color. 

"You don't need to leave," he told her quietly, "Unless you want to."

She didn't want to. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought of Vernon and all he did to her. A shudder went through her, and when she opened her eyes again, Remus was giving her an empathetic look.

"You were hurt badly by people you loved, weren't you?"

She didn't know how to respond to him, so she just nodded. She tried to avoid his eyes, but she could feel them on her. It was like he was seeing straight through her.

"I was making some tea," he told her, "Would you like some?"

It was now or never, she realized. She needed to stop being afraid.

"Yes," she replied, "I would love some."

* * *

Going to Remus's apartment became a daily occurrence, and she would visit him at his Cafe on the way to work, too. She realized he was easy to talk to, and he made her feel safe. Petunia realized she had never felt this safe with anyone.

It was a late night after work, and they sat in his apartment eating Chinese food. They didn't label their relationship. For all Petunia knew, right now, they were just friends. But she knew she felt more for him, and that scared her.

She ate her noodles in silence until she could feel Remus's eyes on her.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"You're beautiful."

Petunia dropped her fork in her noodle container and felt her cheeks heat up, "Remus-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, because Remus interrupted her.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever known or see, inside and out. I thought so from the first time I saw you. I don't think if you slipped when I was on my way to work that day I would have ever had the courage to talk to you."

He scooted closer to her on the couch and took her free hand. Petunia set down her container of food on the table in front of them, but she still avoided looking him in the eye.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked her softly, almost desperately, "Did I cross a line? I know that Vernon-"

"Don't ruin this moment by mentioning him," she told him. Then she looked up into his eyes. They were warm and filled with so much kindness. Petunia wanted to consume it all. She no longer could control herself.

She kissed him, and she did it fearfully. She was gentle against his lips and was ready to pull away at any moment, but he put his hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss. Petunia was breathless when he pulled away.

"I never told you if I preferred petunias or lilies in my mother's garden," he whispered, "I always preferred petunias, and I'm surprised most of the world doesn't."

She smiled at him softly and cupped his cheek with her hand. She felt the stubble growing on his chin and felt a tear roll down her cheek. 

"Is this what it feels like to feel safe?" She asked him.

He put his forehead against hers, _"I hope so."_

She closed her eyes then and focused on his breathing. This was the scariest thing she had ever done since Vernon, letting someone else make her feel safe. But that was okay, maybe it was time to trust someone again. Trusting strangers wasn't all bad; maybe it was time to have more faith in people. 


End file.
